


Kitty Kitty

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You think there must be a cat in the walls.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 36





	Kitty Kitty

“Kitty kitty!” You called in response to a sudden sound from the wall. “I promise I won’t eat you if you just show yourself already!”

Kneeling down by the wall, you pressed your ear against it, trying to listen in on the critter that was trapped in the walls. It sounded far too big to be one of the rats that would get trapped in the traps outside, so you came to the conclusion it must be a cat. It turned out that Mrs. Heelshire wasn’t as crazy as you thought, considering that her worst fear of animals getting into the house came true.

The sounds quieted down as you spoke, and you couldn’t hear anything anymore. Pouting, you stood, wishing that you could meet the cat already. You missed having a living thing around after only having a doll for a companion for several weeks.

If only you could let the kitty know that you would totally spoil it if it would just come out of the wall! You wanted to have something to cuddle and love on in this lonely house.

Sighing, you looked over at the doll you sat on the couch, walking over to him and picking him up. “You want a kitty right?” You brushed some hair out of his face, a habit left over from fixing the fuzz out of your stuffed animal’s eyes when you were a kid. “I know your dad said you never like animals much, but you would love to have a little kitty, wouldn’t you?”

The doll, of course, said nothing.

Meanwhile, Brahms watched you from a peephole in the wall. He liked the idea of you wanting to meet him so badly, but it was really the imaginary cat you made up to explain the sounds Brahms accidentally made in the walls. Honestly, a possum getting into the house was more obvious than a cat, but Brahms found that you were pretty optimistic. He supposed you had to be, considering you took a job babysitting a doll.

He kept watching you, debating making more sounds so you would keep cooing at him through the wall.


End file.
